Talk:Bodach
Testimonials Soloable by 99 MNK/DNC. I had brawny adargas, but the armor was all aurore and my evasion was underleveled (~280). Grabbed the protect/shell/meat buffs from GoV. Only had to clear one Gespenst out of the room, the leeches were all down the hall out of my way. Hit for about 125, but with haste samba up was nothing I couldn't cure off to stay at full. No hundred fists or ws needed, I was able to down him with auto-attacks in a few minutes. Very easy kill. Hits decently hard for an old-world mob, but HP is low enough to zerg if need be. --Georgent (talk) 04:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I suppose you might be able to solo this on most jobs 90+/DNC but before I even got to spawn Bodach, I tried to clear the 2 Gespenst in the room one at a time, ended up having 2 leeches link from way down the tunnel and could not even kill 1 of the Gespenst. Leeches and Ghosts still conned EP to me at 95 MNK/DNC 12/3/2011 EASY Solo 90 BST/DNC - only used 1 pet Wabbit and 1 Zeta I did used 2hr but was not needed (not even close) NM fight took less then 5 mins, I killed the Ghost that was ontop of the ??? for TP, when I got there the leeches were in the approaching corridor and didnt aggro during or after the fight, bit of a joke at lvl 90 tbh, pet had 40% HP at end of fight when I warped out with KI (annuls of truth). GL^^ Soloable by DNC75/NIN37 with full eva setup, fan dance, and tp saved up prior to the fight, *provided* you can manage to get him to the stairs or by zone. I did die to him, but only because of repops at the spawn area taking my shadows- it actually went rather smoothly until that point, and I had him over 50% dead. It will take a LONG time since dagger and joyeuse are not blunt damage, but it IS doable if you can zone it. Ended up duoing as bst x2, and honestly up until the repops, fighting it as Dnc was actually easier, as all you have to select from in the area are ep-dc mobs who get eaten quickly, and any action taken at all seems to send him running right at you, no matter how much damage your pet has done. Carrie will not last long, either. Hits most jobs for 250ish a hit. Misses Dnc a decent amount. 2x Dnc would make this fight an absolute joke. *Soloed as lvl90MNK/DNC, easy fight, killed the 3 leeches, saved tp from leeches, used Haste Samba then poped it. Opened with a WS then Chi Blast (with Penance) then Hundred Fists. that took it down to about 50-60% hp, after that just WS and straight tank the NM, used most of my tp from here to heal myself since its pretty accurate even for capped evassion and decent evasion gear. but hit no dangerous spots --Stratusx 03:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Did this BLU/NIN, MNK/NIN, and BLM/WHM. Wittled the NM down to around 50% and then Monk used 2HR. Got it to 10% then we just wittled the rest of his HP and won. I almost died on BLU due to shadow recasts, but if you can keep shadows up this is a joke fight. Evasion on the NM wasn't a problem. Duo'd by a Nin/Dnc and a Whm/Nin. Overall, the NM has really high evasion, so if you are a Whm and plan to melee, bring accuracy food, and it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring accuracy gear along. It takes a long time to kill, upwards of 15-20 minutes, and if the Nin get's his shadows down, make sure to help him out and flash. Auspice is also helpful, if you plan on meleeing, you don't just want to feed the mob tp. Was a fairly easy fight, just took forever. --Khaoticlight 22:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd by 75Pld/Nin , 75Sam/Thf , 75Rdm/Whm (Even with aggro from all 3 leeches in the room) Trio'd by 75NIN/WHM , 75RDM/WHM , 75BRD/WHM possibly could duo with NIN and RDM with a great deal of luck and skill {y Barely trio'd with 75PLD/DNC, 75SAM/THF and 75SAM/DNC. Cleared leeches for TP and spawned it, during the fight everyone used 2h. Me (PLD) and SAM/THF died close to the end, SAM/DNC survived with ~200HP. MP were an issue, and it may have worked better with the one SAM only using TA-WS. Chibisuke 17:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Trio'd by 75PLD/DNC, 75DRG/NIN and 71RDM/35WHM. No danger, no 2hr. Duo'd by 75NIN/DNC, 75RDM/WHM easy fight must Slow II and Paralyze II. I haste nin the whole time.. careful with leeches try to pull the nm to a save area. Duo'd by 75PLD/NIN, 75RDM/BLM Slow II and Haste must be on at all times. Soloable by Beastmaster at level 75. ~ Karuberu 02:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Duo'd by Galka MNK75/NIN37 and Mithra RDM75/WHM37. I used Hundred Fists with almost full haste equips, took Bodach's HP down to 2% by luck, RDM Chainspelled cure IV's on me, which was helpful as well. Duo'd by 75RDM/WHM & 75PUP/NIN. NM has very high evasion and made it difficult for PUP to hit it. Had some minor trouble near the end when the bloodsuckers started to respawn. Duo'd by 75DRG/SAM and 75RDM/WHM; DRG used Kinkobo staff (capped with 4 merits; 248 total skill), was a little close at the end and DRG had to 2HR, would recommend mage sub for any DRG+RDM duo wishing to try this.-- 10:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Solod as rdm/nin, dot kiting near where you first drop down. no bind resists, and can easily be straight tanked with slow. -- 00:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) It is possible to kite all the way to the West Ronfaure zone. Zone in and out as RDM/NIN. Casted Bio, poison, gravity and bind. Can zone multiple times without fear of loosing "The Annals of truth" upon killing the NM. Once he's dead just sneak up and go back to grab the key item. Soloable by Ninja/Dancer with capped Subtle Blow at level 75. Solo'd with Ninja/Dancer. Evasion gear and some evasion merits. It CAN be blind, paralyze, and slowed. It resists blind more but I was able to land it about 70% of the time. Hits hard, just try to keep Utsusemi:Ni available for it's AoE moves (Blood saber, and Black Cloud). Took in the tunnel right before pop point. Bloodsucker did repop during fight but was far enough away for long enough that I didn't have to worry about it. Just solo'ed this as 75NIN/37DNC with capped evasion, katana, and subtle blow merits. Evasion gear is a must - slow, blind, and paralyze are a must. If your shadows are down he will rape you. Expect a long fight - mine lasted about 30 minutes, but part of that was kiting him to a safe area. I tried killing it 2 times near spawn point and both times leeches would repop and agro. He does seem to have high evasion, but stick with it, pay close attention to shadows and enfeebs and you will win. --BigBurrito 14:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by SMN/WHM using carby kite. Sneak first and pop, assault with carbi and run away up to where everything is Too Week and kite in that area. Too long fight (~2 hours) but this was before "Elemental Siphon" was introduced. Trio'd By 75MNK/NIN (highly merited with full relic gear and black belt) 75PUP/MNK (some merits) using Harlequin body and Black hat and 73MNK/DNC. Died once reraise, healed and ate some sushi. Killed some leeches to build tp and tried again. Battle lasted about 5 minutes. 75MNK ended battle with about 80hp left. Duo'd by a RDM75/WHM and a PLD75/NIN. Pretty easy, only Sentinel was used, not even Shield Bash or Rampart, or any other job ability. We skillchained using Death Blossom > Atonement. Soloed on 90DNC/NIN. Never used shadows once. Killed all 3 leeches in the room for tp and safer fighting then popped Bodach. Reverse Flourish and No Foot Rise are a must. Even at my lvl he was hitting for ~150hp and he was fairly accurate. Only challenge was the repop on the 3 leeches. If you kill them as they reappear its no big deal really, plus drain samba 3 helps (obviously only on the leeches) :) Fight took about 30 mins total. Soloed on 90DNC/NIN. Super easy, fight took 4 minutes. I don't know how you could fight this for 30 minutes, it's weak. --Car.Masenko 05:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as 90MNK/WAR. Used sneak oils to get to the ??? then dodge/focus/impetus then popped it pulling to corner hundred fisting it with 2hour. Luckily, only one leech aggroed at the beginning. Won with around 300 hp left and all the leeches on me. Clicked ??? before dying. --Vagrua 09:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC). http://www.ffxiah.com/player/Bismarck/Drakelth Soloed as 90MNK/NIN, killed leaches, poped NM used all JAs opened with an Ascetics furry and then Hundred fisted it was real easy got hit with 1 hell slash other wise no real danger. Solo-able easily as lv90 MNK/NIN. very basic gear - AH bought. You should have no problem killing any of the mobs nearby for tp or to clear them out. As for the NM, opening with Tornado kick dropped him down to around 80% right away. Followed up with Hundred Fists for an easy kill. Basic MNK solo zerg. Nothing to fear. Easy solo 90 THF/DNC. Just build 300 of tp before, and keep attacking and healing until he is dead. Just take care of his Hell Slash, will make the ghost agroo, and if it agroo you'll have to keep a alert of his spells. It cast on me Flood and did 800 of dmg. I use Perfect Dodge to have time to heal me. Signy of Ragnarok. Easy solo as BLU95/PLD47. The presence of GoV parties helped with leeches. Took out the solo Gespenst in the area first. /PLD for Banish, Undead Killer, and Holy Circle. (Kept Sentinel in reserve but never pulled it out.) Did the bulk of the damage with Goblin Rush, Hysteric Barrage, and Frenetic Rip (all blunt). Used Occultation to help mitigate damage. Had to pull out one or two cures, but no serious danger at any point. —Wesa 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Soloed by 75 PUP/NIN. Used Stormwaker Head/Body for Stoneskin and Nukes. The only mob in this room now is a single Gespents, which should be killed before popping. Sushi is a must, as this guy is pretty evasive. The only hard part is keeping hate off your Auto, so throw a Ventriloquy or Deactivate every time he nukes. He's basically just a Skeleton that hits hard, nothing bad should happen as long as you have shadows up. He should fall before the ghost even respawns. Hurray for a new PUP WS that is added far, far too late to be useful. --March 28, 2013 True-detection This NM has True-Hearing as discovered by a friend of mine when it passed her with sneak up after wiping the group that had tried to kill it. She made it to the zone safely thanks to Carbuncle's auto-attack feature. --Mitsukai-Hawke 23:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Soloed on THF95/NIN47 really easy fight. Took him a bit to get through Utsusemi so really no need for healing.